1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector used for electrically connecting a land grid array (LGA) integrated circuit (IC) module to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical connector used for electrically connecting an LGA electrical component to a PCB is widely applied in the field of electronics, and a correlative article is found in Nonlinear Analysis Helps Design LGA Connectors (Connector Specifier, February 2001). Such connectors disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,027,345, 6,146,151, 6146,152, 6,164,978 and 6,293,806 comprise insulative housings and contacts received in the housings.
A typical such electrical connector 6 shown in FIG. 6 used for electrically connecting an LGA IC module to a PCB comprises a insulative housing 60 defining a plurality of passageways 600 for receiving a plurality of contacts 61. In addition, the housing 60 defines a mating surface 601 for supporting the IC module. In order to obtain excellent elasticity for ensuring reliable electrical connection between the IC module 7 and the contact 61, the contact must define a long elastic arm and the contacting portion 610 of the contact 61 must be beyond the mating surface 601. While the electrical connector is put into use, the IC module 7 presses on the contacting portion 610 to make the contact 61 transform elastically. However, because the contacting portion 610 is beyond the mating surface 600, the contacting portion 610 will be bended or damaged by factors such as rough handling or accidental impact, which will weaken, even destroy, the electrical connection between the IC module 7 and the connector 6.
Hence, a new electrical connector is desired to overcome the above-described disadvantages.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which has a protective cover to protect a plurality of contacts received in the connector.
In order to achieve the aforementioned object, an electrical connector in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises an insulative housing defining a first surface and a second surface, a plurality of contacts received in the housing, a cover slidably mounted on the housing and a spring positioned between the housing and the cover. The housing defines two opposite sidewalls vertically connecting the first surface and the second surface, each sidewall defining two restricting slots respectively. The cover defining a plurality of openings comprises a plurality of hooks cooperating with the corresponding restricting slot of the housing. When the cover is at a first position in which the hooks cooperate with the first protruding portions, the contact is positioned between the upper surface of the cover and the first surface of the housing, when the cover is at a second position which the hooks cooperate with second protruding portions, the contact is beyond the openings of the cover.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: